LED
The LED is an "external feedback biocomponent", a small circle on the right temple of CyberLife androids in Detroit: Become Human. It lights up in different colors (blue, yellow, and red) according to the android's mental processes. Androids are required to bear it according to the Android Act to identify them and distinguish them from humans. As it is a major marker of their androidhood, runaway deviant androids may remove it to disguise themselves. It seems to be attached quite superficially, as it can be cut off without much damage to the head. It merely causes a short deactivation of the skin at the surrounding temple. After removal of the LED, the temple is shortly after covered by activated skin again. There is mention of androids that come with LEDs that can be deactivated to heighten the illusion, such as CyberLife child androids (e.g. YK500).Detroit Today #29, "The Three Laws of Robotic Parenting" Lighting As external feedback biocomponent the LED lights up, flickers, and changes color according to the amount, strain, and quality of an android's mental processing and -- in deviants -- their emotions. The LED also serves as the indicator for physical condition of an android. The LED will always indicate the worse condition out of both mental and physical aspects. LED changes its color immediately on condition change, but rarely it is seen to gradually change in a clockwise direction along the glowing ring. This is exclusive to Kara and is only shown at the end of Stormy Night. Mental processing The amount of flickering and the colors from blue to yellow to red signify the progression from a stable balanced state, to increased activity, to critical levels of strain and system distress. As indicator of emotion in deviant androids, blue is indicative of calm or contented feelings, yellow indicates apprehension and caution, and red indicates abnormal intensity in emotions, including anger, sorrow and deception. Certain androids, such as Connor, can lie without inducing intense emotion. In "The Hostage," Connor is shown to negotiate and may lie to comfort the deviant Daniel without being noticed, as his LED doesn't change color accordingly. By comparison, certain androids express intense emotion trying to deceive other individual, as Chloe in the main menu tries to trick the player into thinking the memory save is corrupted, and her LED turns red until she tells the truth. Connor explains deviants have an intense conflict of irrational instructions, which can be referred to as "emotions" of these androids. In Kara's case, she senses strong conflict between obeying Todd's order and protecting Alice, which may eventually turn her into a deviant. This transformation is implied multiple times on her LED. Physical condition The LED indicates the physical condition of an android, but some contradictions arise among different chapters. For instance, in "From The Dead" some functioning androids devoid of emotions in junkyard have LED lighting in red, they are missing several major biocomponents. A Jerry is met by Kara, Alice (and Luther, determinant) who greets them but enters a shutdown shortly due to shortage of his power. If Connor stays a machine, during his final fight with Markus his damage and physical strain are indicated by his LED. The experimented androids in Zlatko Andronikov's mansion are also mutilated but their LEDs show blue light. References Category:Technology